


Break

by nanjcsy



Series: Beasts In Human Skin Hunt Here [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Extreme Torture Recalled, M/M, Ramsay Pov, Sadistic Musings, Sociopath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/nanjcsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ramsay loves his work.  But even the most enthusiastic artist can get bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break

There were so many interesting ways to break someone.

Physical ways were so fun, hearing the begging, pleading, the sobbing, the screams.  Oh, it makes him shudder in delight every time.  The hiss of a hot poker or a brand sinking, sizzling deep into flesh.  A snap of the whip or strap, oh, how it made them cringe and flinch!  That creak of stressed bones, the delightful crack of a broken bone!  The dizzying feeling of a blade slipping into flesh, cutting into muscles and tendons.  He has had some of his best orgasms sinking himself and his blade at the same time. 

Seeing the hope leave their eyes, the horror and fear overflowing, nothing else is like that.  What better thrill than to turn a person into a desperate animal, squirming in pure terror.  It does not matter who they were, they all react similar near the end.  Ramsay has been offered the most vile things and has allowed some of them, just to see how far one will go to avoid pain.  They will grovel, blow him, eat feces, any humiliation to avoid one more loving stroke of his knife.  It never fails to amuse him.  Some of them seem determined to try and live in spite of their torments, they usually go insane.  Others will beg for death the whole way through and thank him in true gratitude when he finally murders them, regardless of how brutally he does it.

However, even Ramsay, as creative as he is can get a bit bored from the same things.  This ended when he captured Theon Greyjoy.  At first it was the same motions, same sounds, same everything.  Except he did hear one new thing, very silent, yet so loud, it rebounded through what passed for Ramsay's soul.  As the Prince was flayed to a Lord, who was castrated out of being a man, then turned a creature....the most lovely, delicate, violent sound in the whole world.

The sound of a heart breaking.  Ramsay knew he could never again be bored as long as he could have hope of creating new ways to break this toy.  After all, it was already broken now...might as well keep it...for practice.


End file.
